


The Unlikeliest Pairings

by KayleeArafinwiel



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Elves in Modern Day, First Age, Third Age
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6233062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayleeArafinwiel/pseuds/KayleeArafinwiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unlikely pairings - subverted. Multi-Age, unrelated snippets written for B2MEM 2016, for B2MEM 2012's "Crackfic Pairings" cards.<br/>1. Daeron/Mithrellas<br/>2. Elu Thingol/Finduilas Faelivrin<br/>3. Sauron/Yavanna<br/>4. Arwen/Theodred (originally written in 2012)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Daeron's Great Idea?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wondered if she’d ever notice him the way he’s always noticed her…

**B2MEM Challenge:** B2MEM 2012 – N31, Crack Pairings 2  
**Format:** Triple drabble  
**Genre:** AU (modern)  
**Ratings:** PG  
**Warnings:** Elves in Modern Day  
**Characters:** Daeron, Mithrellas, Glorfindel, Elladan, Elrohir, Nimrodel  
**Pairings:** None  
**Creator’s Notes:** Set in the Fiondilverse, specifically Elf Academy.  
**Summary:** He wondered if she’d ever notice him the way he’s always noticed her…

This _was_ his idea, Darren Harper keeps reminding himself. Travelling to Alaska to enroll in Elf Academy _was_ his ‘great idea’. But as the six of them pile back into Loren’s mini-van after the rest stop, he glances from one familiar face to the next.

Loren DelaFiore. Dan and Roy Ronaldson. His gaze moves from the Peredhel twins to the ellith. Della White – and Misty Grey. _Mithrellas,_ he tells himself, privately, quietly, and climbs in beside her, for once – the back seat, not the front.

She blinks in surprise, for he practically cut off Nimrodel to do that. The former bard of Doriath flashes Della an apologetic smile. She shrugs.

“Guess it’s my turn to navigate.” She takes his seat beside Loren, and now it’s just him and Misty behind the Twin Terrors.

“My lady…” She isn’t sure what prompted him to sit here, but Misty suddenly feels uncomfortable with the situation. _Help me, Della._

“Enough of that, Misty,” Della says reprovingly. “It’s just Darren.”

_It’s just Darren._

Is Misty… _afraid_ to be alone with him? Darren glances sideways at the former wife of Imrazor, and she blushes rosily.

“Mithrellas…I would never hurt you.”

“I know, Daeron.” Here in the privacy of the van, making for the James Dalton Highway, they can drop their Mortal names. Elladan and Elrohir lean over the seat, but Glorfindel throws a wadded-up napkin from the driver’s seat that hits Dan squarely in the back of the head.

“Hey!”

“Let Daeron and Mithrellas have their moment, elflings,” Glorfindel says, and now _both_ he and Mithrellas are blushing. Their _moment?_

“ _Thank_ you, _Lord_ Glorfindel,” he mutters once he regains his equilibrium, and Mithrellas laughs.

She reminds him, suddenly, of Lúthien.

He turns away sharply, and stares out at passing wilderness.

This had _better_ be a great idea.


	2. In The Halls of the Dwarf-Friend King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finduilas has some questions for her newest ‘uncle’ about his king, and makes some decisions about her future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t do infidelity. Also, I seem to be inspired by crack pairings today. What is wrong with me. xD As usual, set in Fiondilverse - this time, taking place after "COURAGE: Impressions" in Fiondil's Tapestry. Reading that is not necessary to understand this, however.

**B2MEM Challenge:** B2MEM 2012 – Crack Pairings B4  
**Format:** Triple drabble and a half  
**Genre:** Family  
**Ratings:** PG  
**Warnings:** N/A  
**Characters:** Elu Thingol, Celeborn, Finrod, Finduilas of Nargothrond, Edhellos  
**Pairings:** Finduilas/Thingol (except not really)  
**Creator’s Notes:** I don’t do infidelity. Also, I seem to be inspired by crack pairings today. What is wrong with me. xD As usual, set in Fiondilverse - this time, taking place after "COURAGE: Impressions" in Fiondil's Tapestry. Reading that is not necessary to understand this, however.  
**Summary:** Finduilas has some questions for her newest ‘uncle’ about his king, and makes some decisions about her future.  
  
“Uncle Celeborn?”  
  
Celeborn, on his first visit to Nargothrond after his wedding, favoured his young cousin with a smile as they met in the entrance hall. “Finduilas, it is a pleasure to see thee.” He gave the elfling a hug and kiss as between close kin, though as Finrod and Galadriel’s – and his, now, he reminded himself – great-niece she was not any such thing.  
  
“Uncle Celeborn,” Finduilas said, looking very serious as he released her. “Is it true that Aran Thingol married one of the Belain?”  
  
Celeborn tried not to laugh. “Nay, sweetling, Melian is no Bala, but one of their servants. Yet, she is powerful in her own right. I would not dare to cross her,” he said quite seriously.  
  
“Bereth Melian must be very beautiful,” Finduilas sighed, feeling envious. “When I grow up I will be as beautiful, and I will marry a king,” she said. “I should marry one, I am a princess.”  
  
“That is so, thou art, and perhaps thou shalt indeed marry a king, little one,” Celeborn said, though he thought there were not all that many kings to choose from. “Who wouldst thou marry, given the choice?”  
  
“Aran Elu,” Finduilas said promptly. “Or, well, someone like him.”  
  
This time, Celeborn did laugh. He picked the elfling up and planted a kiss on her brow. “When thou’rt grown up, Aran Elu will help thine Uncle Finda find a prince for thee to marry. How is that?”  
  
Finduilas gave it serious consideration. Eventually, she nodded. “If you have an elfling, Uncle Celeborn, I will marry him,” she suggested.  
  
“If Galadriel and I have a son, we would be pleased to have thee wed,” Celeborn said fondly. Just then, he heard Edhellos calling the elfling’s name, and set Finduilas down. “Go now, child. Thy daernana wants thee.”  
  
“I will tell Daernana I am going to marry your elfling.” With a dazzling smile and a quick hug around Celeborn’s legs, the elfling skipped away down the hall. Celeborn watched Finduilas go, and a frisson of foreboding ran through him.  
  
Finduilas would never marry – he knew it deep inside.


	3. The Turning of Aulendil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aulendil admires his former Master’s spouse from afar, and thinks on Melkor’s promises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aulendil = Sauron, of course. Originally "Mairon", "the Admirable".  
> Olvar = plants, growing things that do not move under their own power. Yavanna's favourites were the trees, and she often clad herself in the shape of one.

**B2MeM Challenge:** Bingo Crack Pairings – I16  
**Format:** double drabble  
**Genre:** um…yeah, not quite sure on this one. O_O  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warnings:** Lust  
**Characters:** Sauron, Yavanna, Aulë, Melkor  
**Pairings:** None  
**Creators' Notes (optional):** Yeah, this was weird. But I could imagine this as a legitimate reason for Sauron’s defection.  
Summary: Aulendil admires his former Master’s spouse from afar, and thinks on Melkor’s promises.  
  
Giver of Fruits is she, the Earth-Queen, beloved by all. She can take any form she chooses, but most often she chooses to stand amongst her favoured _olvar,_ a spreading tree, branches green and fair.  
  
The _olvar,_ Aulendil thinks, are fair indeed, but weak and helpless. They can do nothing to defend themselves against the might of his Master’s – his _former_ Master’s – axes. True, the Shepherds of the Trees walk amongst them, but even they cannot guard the plants forever. The green and growing things that carpet the ground will be burned – or turned.  
  
_Turned,_ oh yes – Aulendil’s spirit sings with dark joy to see the withered strands, once helpless flowers and bushes; given sharp thorns, now they are wild brambles sprouting hither and yon. Even some of the trees bend to his Master’s will; someday, his Master has promised, the green and spreading tree that is Yavanna will be his to command.  
  
For Melkor is Lord of the Darkness, Giver of Gifts, Chief of the Valar, and this is his gift to promise. Aulendil has sworn himself to Melkor – for Yavanna’s sake.  
  
Someday, _he,_ Aulendil, will take the Worldsmith’s place in her heart; the Kementári will be his alone.


	4. In Dwimordene, in Lorien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theodred's musings on the inhabitants of Dwimordene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ealdric, son of Theodred's former wet-nurse, is the prince's milk-brother (and sword-brother). After all, he had to have had a nurse considering Elfhild died giving birth. This was actually posted in 2012 to the Gfic Yahoo group, but I do not remember if I posted it here as well - I don't think so.

"In Dwimordene, in Lorien  
Seldom have walked the feet of men,  
Few mortal eyes have seen the light  
That lies there ever, long and bright.  
Galadriel! Galadriel!  
Clear is the water of your well;  
White is the stars in your white hand;  
Unmarred, unstained is leaf and land  
In Dwimordene, in Lorien  
More fair than thoughts of Mortal Men."  
  
Theodred sang softly to himself, an old song he had learned from his father. Theoden had learned the song when he was a boy, when he still lived in Gondor, from his father, Thengel. But never till now had Theodred really understood it.  
  
"Theodred! Will you wait a minute?" Theodred's liegeman and sword-brother, Ealdric, skidded to a halt when the Prince stopped. "Well. You told me to wait," was Theodred's unapologetic comment.  
  
"I did. What in Bema's name has you in such a hurry, anyway?" The two seventeen-year-olds matched each other stare for stare, and Ealdric groaned. "Bema! Don't tell me SHE's here again. Wasn't SHE just visiting your Aunt Theodwyn and Uncle Eomund? Have the littles come to visit? Or is Lord Eomund too busy Marshaling?"  
  
"Don't let Grandmother hear you speak of her that way, Ealdric. You know what will happen if you do," Theodred cautioned. He smiled wryly and looked out over the wall of the Golden Hall. "Besides, there's only one 'she' I'm concerned with now."  
  
"Oh?" Ealdric's interest was piqued. "Is she pretty?"  
  
"Beyond description. 'Pretty' is too mild a word."  
  
"Are you going to marry her? What's her name, Theodred? Why haven't I met her yet?"  
  
"I want to, I don't know, and because I haven't met her, only just seen her." Theodred pointed out over the plain. "They passed that way, and I saw her."  
  
"But...that's Dwimordene. You know...the *Enchanted* Wood," Ealdric stressed. "En-chan-ted. You go in and never come out. We've both heard the stories from Moder."  
  
Theodred grimaced. "Nursery tales, brother," he pointed out. "Unless you're too scared to go with me to find her?"  
  
"With the Queen around? Are you crazy?"  
  
Theodred smirked. "Do I really need to answer that?" At Ealdric's groan, he laughed, and assumed a lordly tone. "My cloak, Ealdric. And saddle up Brego. We're going."  
  
"Yes, Theodred. Yes, you're crazy." With a roll of his eyes, Ealdric loped off. He would do as he was told, but he didn't have to like it. And if they didn't come back alive...he hoped they'd blame it on Theo. If they did...well, Theoden would kill them anyway. It'd be Theo's funeral.  
  
While he waited for his brother to join him, Ealdric fed Brego and Baldor each an apple. At least the horses didn't worry about doom.


End file.
